Two shot
by Crystal of Heart
Summary: one chapter is with HaouXJudai the second one is on JehuXJohan. HAPPY LATE BIRTHDAY CHRISANDERSONYUKI!


Haou, the most popular and feared kid in school and straight A student, was walking to class and then a boy ran past him and after a few minutes, four more boys ran past him. One hit his back. He wondered who they were and then after ten minutes he didn't care. As long as no one notice his scar on his face.

He looked and the boy looked like him only to have beautiful brown eyes. He ran after him to see they had the same homeroom. He sat down and then his friend, Jim, came up to him and they started talking about the new kid.

"He's kinda cute," Jim said.

"Yeah, but I'm in the mood for another boyfriend. What's his name anyways?" Haou asked.

"His name is Judai Yuki," Jim said.

"Cool. He must be a little scared," Haou said.

"Why, mate?" Jim asked.

"Some seniors were chasing him," Haou said.

"Oh, well, mate, your goanna have your hands full," Jim said and took his seat.

Haou looked at Judai and saw the boys from earlier. Judai looked up in fear. Haou knew Judai was in trouble. One of them looked at Judai and asked him what he was doing that night and Judai stayed quiet. Haou knew if he didn't hurry Judai would be in a tight spot.

"Hey. You guy messing with my friend?" Haou asked.

"What is it to you, Haou?" the black haired boy said.

"Well, Dark, I know you're an idiot, but I didn't think you were a real idiot to mess with me," Haou said.

"Well, you think you can take me? Bring it on Haou," Dark said.

"Fine," Haou said.

Then Dark threw a punch and nailed Haou in the jaw then the two started to get into a real fight. Haou was slammed into a desk. Dark got one of the chairs and tried to hit him. Haou kicked his kneecap and he fell and Haou hit him in the back of his head.

Dark slammed Haou into the wall and he was out. Jim got up and held Dark back Haou head was in so much pain when the teacher came in he sent them to the principal. Haou had two bruise and Dark had one. Haou had cut all over his face and his body was sore and he had blood coming out of the side of his mouth.

Dark was cut a little. Haou then leaned against the wall for support. Then when they got to the principal office Haou was about to pass out. The principal told them to sit.

"What happened?" she asked.

"We got into a fight," Haou said.

"Again?" she said.

"Yeah," Dark said.

"Who hit who first?" she asked.

"Dark hit me first," Haou said.

"Dark, is that true?" she asked.

"Yeah," Dark said bitterly.

"Okay. Haou, you look so much worse then Dark," she said.

"Yeah," Haou said.

"Why?" she asked.

"He slammed me into a desk and he slammed me against the wall and punched me a lot," Haou said.

"You threw a few punches. Man, you really went down hill," Dark laughed.

"Hahahaha, real funny Dark. I feel like I could pass out any minute and you never asked once if I was okay," Haou said.

"Why would I? You're a weakly and now everyone knows it," Dark said and then Haou punched him in the face then they got into another fight in the principal office.

"Boys, boys, BOYS!" she said and pulled them apart.

"Enough," she said and then Haou looked even worse.

"Haou go to the nurse's office. You look terrible. Dark detention," she said.

"WHAT?" Dark said.

"You heard me," she said.

"Why not him?" Dark asked.

"Because you beat him up," she said.

"WHAT?" Dark said.

Haou was in the nurse's office and when she turned around and gasped at Haou. Jim was there waiting for him and caught him when he finally passed out. Jim laid him down on one of the beds. The nurse started to fix him up. Then Jim remembered Dark wasn't there.

Haou woke up and he sat up. He held his hand. It started to burn. He looked at the strange birthmark he had. It was burning because he was in pain. It always did that or he was in trouble. The pain was gone so he was in trouble. Haou let the pain ease then he looked through the window and Dark was glaring at him. Haou glared back.

Dark was goanna find a way to get back at him he knew it. He moaned when the pain increased. He needed to make the pain stop before the nurse notice. Jim was the only one who knew about this.

Jim saw the birthmark burning and then he put some water on it and it stopped burning. Haou nodded his thanks and then the nurse turned and gave Haou some water to cool his throat. He drank it like he was dehydrated. Then Jim remembered a side effect to the birthmark, if it burned, it would make you feel dehydrated.

"You okay, mate?" Jim asked.

"Yeah. Just a little dehydrated," Haou said drinking his third glass of water.

"Don't kill yourself, mate. You need not to drink so much water to begin with," Jim said.

"Sorry. I'm just so thirsting," Haou said.

"Relax," Jim said.

"Trying but failing," Haou said feeling his heart race when Judai walked in.

"You're the boy that helped me?" Judai asked all shy like, and it was turning Haou on.

"Yeah that's me. One moment," Haou said and drank five more cups of water.

"Hehehe. Your kinda funny," Judai said.

"Thanks?" Haou said.

"Oh yeah. I came to tell you the teachers said you should go home. Your fight got a little too bad and you left the room looking like crap so they thought it would be a good idea to send you home," Judai said.

"Okay?" Haou said noticing Judai was nervousness around him.

"Your nervousness around me. Why?" Haou asked.

"I-I-I um… Well, I…." Judai tried but failed to explain himself to the cute boy in front of him.

"Well? I'm waiting," Haou said.

"Um…. Can I talk to you alone for a minute?" Judai asked.

"Okay. I have to get back to class, anyways mate," Jim said.

"I have to let your parents know to pick you up," the nurse said.

"What?" Haou said.

"Your face," Judai said.

"What about it?" Haou asked.

"W-Where d-did the s-scar c-come f-from?" Judai asked.

"Oh shit," Haou said looking at a mirror.

"If it's not too much to ask," Judai said thinking he hurt the boy in front of him.

"No, its just. I hoped no else noticed it," Haou said.

"Is that make up?" Judai asked rubbing the scar.

"Ow," Haou said pulling away.

"Sorry…." Judai said.

"Its okay. Its just I got this from fight with my drunk step dad and he got a knife out and cut my face," Haou said.

"Wow. Are you sure you shouldn't have that checked?" Judai asked getting closer.

"Nah. I've been through worse," Haou said.

"Really?" Judai asked.

"Yeah," Haou said rubbing it.

"Here," Judai said and put a cool rag on it.

Haou and Judai locked eyes. Neither dared look away. Haou was in a trance by Judai's perfect eyes. He never knew he needed someone like Judai. Judai then notice how beautiful the boy's eyes were. He never even asked for his name. Then Judai looked away and then looked back.

"I never did ask what your name was," Judai said.

"It's Haou," Haou said.

Judai and Haou continued to stare into each others eyes. They didn't notice that the nurse was coming. Then Haou looked away. He didn't want to fall for this boy. The first was enough. He told him self he would never fall for some one ever again.

"Sorry. I think my parents are here," Haou said, he thanked god his mom dumped that man.

"Hey sweetie. You okay?" his mom asked.

"Yeah. I'm fine. Just another fight," Haou said.

"Haou… you need to be careful," she said and hugged her son.

"I'm fine and I'm not in trouble," Haou said.

"Wonderful," she said.

"Hey son," Haou real father said.

"Dad?" Haou said.

"Your mother and I decided for your sake we would get back together," Haou dad said.

"Thanks guys," Haou said and hugged his dad.

His father stroked his head. His mother hugged them both. Judai was happy for Haou. He looked a lot happier with his real father. Haou then felt very dizzy. He put a hand on his head. Haou parents were worried and asked the nurse what was wrong. She told them the details of the fight. Then Haou passed out again and Judai caught him. Haou was light. Lighter then a teenager should be. Judai saw he wasn't eating. He could see his rib cage.

Judai was scared for his new friend. His parents saw this and they got Haou in the car and they told Judai thank you and they offered to take Judai to spend the night. He nodded and sat in the back and he let Haou rest his head on his lap. Haou looked so peaceful.

He stroked his head and Haou moaned and moved closer to Judai. He looked at Haou and notice he was cold. He let him get comfortable and he continued to stroke his head. Haou thought it was his mom. He didn't know it was Judai. He moaned and moved even closer. Judai notice Haou was moaning because he found a bump on his head. Judai giggled when Haou kinda purred like a kitten.

Haou continued to purr and Judai continued to stroke his soft head. When they got to Haou house, they put Haou in his room and Judai walked in there. He sat on the edge of Haou bed. Haou woke up and he sat quickly hating the dream. He looked and Judai was in his room.

"Um… Why are you in my room?" Haou asked.

"Your parents said I could spend the night," Judai said happily.

"Okay. Then who was stroking my head?" Haou asked.

"Me. You purred like a kitten and kept trying to get closer to me," Judai said.

"Oh," Haou said.

"Yeah and then your parents left to get my stuff," Judai said.

"Well, as you can see this is my room and the couch opens into a bed if your sleeping in here," Haou said.

"Is this a birthmark?" Judai asked looking at the mark on Haou hand.

"Yeah it is," Haou said and tried not to hide it from Judai.

"Are you okay?" Judai asked.

"Yeah. Just a little upset," Haou said.

"Why?" Judai asked.

"Its none of your business Judai," Haou said.

"Why?" Judai asked.

"Cause I said so," Haou said.

"Okay," Judai said.

Then they stared at each other. Their eyes once again locked. Neither looked away. Haou couldn't believe he was falling for this brunette. He didn't want to fall in love. What happened with his old boyfriend he could never live through again. Haou looked away crying.

"What's wrong?" Judai asked.

"Its nothing, Judai," Haou said hiding his eyes.

"That's not what I asked," Judai said then Haou hugged him and started to cry on Judai's shoulder.

Judai hugged him. Haou didn't want to tell Judai. Not yet at least. He didn't want to talk about his old boyfriend. Judai was wondering why he was crying but he didn't ask. He didn't want to make Haou cry more. Haou started to sob louder and he wanted to stop. Then Judai stroked his head and Haou laid his head in Judai's chest. He pleaded for Judai to make the pain go away and then it hit Judai.

"I can't help you unless you tell me wants wrong," Judai said.

"Its my old boyfriend. He died and its all my fault," Haou said.

"Okay," Judai said.

"My step dad got me drunk and I pushed him into the street and a truck ran him over," Haou said.

"Haou….." Judai said feeling bad for the brunette.

He held him and Haou opened up to Judai. Haou was falling for the brunette and he wished he didn't. He couldn't. He would do something stupid and Judai would end up hurt. He wished he didn't feel this way, but he did. Judai hugged Haou and he fell into slumber has Judai notice the purring sound. Judai then kissed Haou on the head. Haou moaned and moved closer.

"Judai…" Haou said.

Judai could tell he wanted him to sleep with him. He laid him down on the bed and he sat on the couch when his parents walked in. They gave Judai his bags and then he changed into his Pjs. Haou saw Judai's back and there were at least 10 to maybe 20 scars.

"Where did these come from?" Haou asked rubbing Judai's back.

"Fights and bullies," Judai said.

"Here," Haou said and put a wet rag on his back to calm Judai down.

"Thanks that helps," Judai said.

Then he put his shirt on and he looked at Haou. Those two seemed to lock eyes a lot. They didn't blink or look away. He looked at Judai's beautiful eyes and then he looked away. He did this with his old boyfriend. He didn't like to remember his name but he had to tell Judai.

"Judai?" Haou said.

"Yeah?" Judai said.

"Do you want to know who was my boyfriend?" Haou asked.

"Yeah but not if it makes you cry," Judai said.

"His name is Jehu," Haou said.

"Oh," Judai said.

"What?" Haou said.

"I heard about him on the news. He's death made people think his drunken dad did it," Judai said.

"Really?" Haou said.

"Yup," Judai said.

"Okay. I still go see his grave only on his birthday," Haou said.

"Your goanna cry right?" Judai said.

"No thanks to you I was able to open up to someone beside myself," Haou said and hugged Judai.

"D-D-Do y-y-y-you like m-m-me?" Judai asked.

"Yes," Haou said.

"Well, why don't we get to know each other?" Judai said.

"Okay," Haou said.

"So what do you like to do?" Judai asked.

"Play games and pranks. Nothing else really," Haou said.

The two sat there and got to know each other. Haou then saw Judai start to yawn. Haou laid on the bed and Judai laid by him. Judai fell asleep in his new boyfriend's chest. Haou wrapped his arms around Judai. He pulled Judai close. Then his nightmare took him.

:Haou's Dream:

"Haou!" Jehu said and hugged him.

"Hey babe," Haou said and kissed his forehead.

"How are you?" Jehu asked.

"I'm good you?" Haou said.

"Good," Jehu said.

"Cool," Haou said.

"Yeah," Jehu said.

"C'mon," Haou said.

The two were walking down the street and then Haou drunken mind pushed Jehu into the street. He got hit by a truck. He laid on the street.

"JEHU!" Haou said and ran up to him.

"No… I did this….." Haou said and started to cry.

:End of dream:

Haou woke up and looked at his browned haired angel. Judai eyes were closed but his beauty was too much. He snuggled closer to Judai. He never and will not let the brunette go. Haou then notice Judai was shaking. He pulled him closer and Judai stopped shaking. Haou kissed his head and then Judai moved closer to Haou chest. Haou knew he wouldn't let Judai die.

:Time skip:

It was two years and they were out of high school. Haou got a job and so did Judai. Judai was sleeping peacefully from a hard day. It was nice to watch him sleep. He went to the kitchen. He got some coffee. Then he remembered today was Judai's birthday. He had the perfect present in mind. He waited till he heard Judai wake up. Judai came down stairs and he saw his lover.

"Morning Haou," Judai said and kissed his cheek.

"Hey baby. Happy birthday," Haou said and hugged Judai.

"You remembered," Judai said.

"I have the perfect present for you," Haou said and wrapped his arms around Judai's waist.

"R-Really?" Judai said.

"Shy? I haven't see you like that sense we meet," Haou said and then licked Judai's neck.

"Haou…" Judai moaned.

"Yeah?" Haou said and kissed Judai's neck.

"I love you," Judai said when Haou grabbed him and pick him up.

"I love you too," Haou said.

Then he threw Judai on to the bed and started to make out with him. Judai moaned and kissed back. Haou licked Judai's mouth and Judai moaned louder. Then they broke the kiss and then Haou kissed and sucked on Judai's neck. He bit it and Judai moaned. Then he sucked on it.

"Now if anyone asked your mine," Haou said.

Judai looked at Haou and Haou was making his way down Judai's chest. Judai moaned loudly. He was in hot pleasure. He hoped Haou would make this birthday one worth remembering.

:three hours later:

Haou laid on the bed watching his lover sleep. Judai snuggled close. Haou knew he would be a wonderful person to be with for the rest of his life.

Forever and never alone.

.com/watch?v=Pts-t0mGEYE&list=QL&feature=BF


End file.
